In spite of improvements in detection, treatment, and prevention techniques, dental caries remains a widely prevalent condition affecting people of all age groups. If not properly and promptly treated, caries can lead to permanent tooth damage and even to loss of teeth.
Traditional methods for caries detection include visual examination and tactile probing with a sharp dental explorer device, often assisted by radiographic (X-ray) imaging. Detection using these methods can be somewhat subjective, varying in accuracy due to many factors, including practitioner expertise, location of the infected site, extent of infection, viewing conditions, accuracy of X-ray equipment and processing, and other factors. There are also hazards associated with conventional detection techniques, including the risk of damaging weakened teeth and spreading infection with tactile methods as well as exposure to X-ray radiation. By the time caries is evident under visual and tactile examination, the disease is generally in an advanced stage, requiring a filling and, if not timely treated, possibly leading to tooth loss.
In response to the need for improved caries detection methods, there has been considerable interest in improved imaging techniques that do not employ X-rays. One method that has been commercialized employs fluorescence, caused when teeth are illuminated with high intensity blue light. This technique, termed quantitative light-induced fluorescence (QLF), operates on the principle that sound, healthy tooth enamel yields a higher intensity of fluorescence under excitation from some wavelengths than does de-mineralized enamel that has been damaged by caries infection. The strong correlation between mineral loss and loss of fluorescence for blue light excitation is then used to identify and assess carious areas of the tooth. A different relationship has been found for red light excitation, a region of the spectrum for which bacteria and bacterial by-products in carious regions absorb and fluoresce more pronouncedly than do healthy areas.
Among proposed solutions for optical detection of caries are the following:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,433 (Alfano) discloses a method to detect caries by comparing the excited luminescence in two wavelengths.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,499 (Alfano) describes a method to detect caries by comparing the intensity of the light scattered at two different wavelengths.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,476 (Ingmar) discloses use of a laser for providing excitation energy that generates fluorescence at some other wavelength for locating carious areas.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,338 (de Josselin de Jong et al.) discloses an imaging apparatus for identifying dental caries using fluorescence detection.        U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0240716 (de Josselin de Jong et al.) discloses methods for improved image analysis for images obtained from fluorescing tissue.        
Among commercialized products for dental imaging using fluorescence behavior is the QLF Clinical System from Inspektor Research Systems BV, Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Using a different approach, the Diagnodent Laser Caries Detection Aid from KaVo Dental GmbH, Biberach, Germany, detects caries activity monitoring the intensity of fluorescence of bacterial by-products under illumination from red light.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0003323 (Katsuda et al.) describes a hand-held imaging apparatus suitable for medical or dental applications, using fluorescence imaging. The '3323 Katsuda et al. disclosure shows an apparatus that receives the reflection light from the diagnostic object and/or the fluorescence of the diagnostic object with different light irradiation. The disclosed apparatus is fairly complicated, requiring switchable filters in the probe, for example. While the apparatus disclosed in the Katsuda et al. '3323 patent application takes advantage of combining reflection light and fluorescence from the diagnostic object in the same optical path, the apparatus does not remove or minimize specular reflection. Any unwanted specular reflection produces false positive results in reflectance imaging. Moreover, with the various illumination embodiments disclosed, the illumination directed toward a tooth or other diagnostic object is not uniform, since the light source is in close proximity to the diagnostic object.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0202356 (Stookey et al.) describes mathematical processing of spectral changes in fluorescence in order to detect caries in different stages with improved accuracy. Acknowledging the difficulty of early detection when using spectral fluorescence measurements, the '2356 Stookey et al. disclosure describes approaches for enhancing the spectral values obtained, effecting a transformation of the spectral data that is adapted to the spectral response of the camera that obtains the fluorescent image.
While the disclosed methods and apparatus show promise in providing non-invasive, non-ionizing imaging methods for caries detection, there is still room for improvement. One recognized drawback with existing techniques that employ fluorescence imaging relates to image contrast. The image provided by fluorescence generation techniques such as QLF can be difficult to assess due to relatively poor contrast between healthy and infected areas. As noted in the '2356 Stookey et al. disclosure, spectral and intensity changes for incipient caries can be very slight, making it difficult to differentiate non-diseased tooth surface irregularities from incipient caries.
Overall, it is well-recognized that, with fluorescence techniques, the image contrast that is obtained corresponds to the severity of the condition. Accurate identification of caries using these techniques often requires that the condition be at a more advanced stage, beyond incipient or early caries, because the difference in fluorescence between carious and sound tooth structure is very small for caries at an early stage. In such cases, detection accuracy using fluorescence techniques may not show marked improvement over conventional methods. Because of this shortcoming, the use of fluorescence effects appears to have some practical limits that prevent accurate diagnosis of incipient caries. As a result, a caries condition may continue undetected until it is more serious, requiring a filling, for example.
Detection of caries at very early stages is of particular interest for preventive dentistry. As noted earlier, conventional techniques generally fail to detect caries at a stage at which the condition can be reversed. As a general rule of thumb, incipient caries is a lesion that has not penetrated substantially into the tooth enamel. Where such a caries lesion is identified before it threatens the dentin portion of the tooth, remineralization can often be accomplished, reversing the early damage and preventing the need for a filling. More advanced caries, however, grows increasingly more difficult to treat, most often requiring some type of filling or other type of intervention.
In order to take advantage of opportunities for non-invasive dental techniques to forestall caries, it is necessary that caries be detected at the onset. In many cases, as is acknowledged in the '2356 Stookey et al. disclosure, this level of detection has been found to be difficult to achieve using existing fluorescence imaging techniques, such as QLF. As a result, early caries can continue undetected, so that by the time positive detection is obtained, the opportunity for reversal using low-cost preventive measures can be lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,407 (Everett et al.) discloses the application of polarimetry principles to dental imaging. One system described in the Everett et al. '407 teaching provides a first polarizer in the illumination path for directing a polarized light to the tooth. A second polarizer is provided in the path of reflected light. In one position, the polarizer transmits light of a horizontal polarization. Then, the polarizer is oriented to transmit light having an orthogonal polarization. Intensity of these two polarization states of the reflected light can then be compared to calculate the degree of depolarization of light scattered from the tooth. The result of this comparison then provides information on a detected caries infection.
While the approach disclosed in the Everett et al. '407 patent takes advantage of polarization differences that can result from backscattering of light, the apparatus and methods described therein require the use of multiple polarizers, one in the illumination path, the other in the imaging path. Moreover, the imaging path polarizer must somehow be readily switchable between a reference polarization state and its orthogonal polarization state. Thus, this solution has inherent disadvantages for allowing a reduced package size for caries detection optics. It would be advantageous to provide a simpler solution for caries imaging, a solution not concerned with measuring a degree of depolarization, thus using a smaller number of components and not requiring switchable orientation of a polarizer between one of two positions.
As is described in one embodiment of the Everett et al. '407 patent disclosure, optical coherence tomography (OCT) has been proposed as a tool for dental and periodontal imaging, as well as for other medical imaging applications. For example:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,501 (Swanson et al.) describes principles of OCT scanning and measurement as used in medical imaging applications;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,182 (Nathel et al.) describes the use of OCT for imaging of tooth and gum structures;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,611 (Everett et al.) describes a dental explorer tool that is configured to provide a scanned OCT image;        U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0024646 (Quadling et al.) describes the use of time-domain and Fourier-domain OCT systems for dental imaging; and        Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2004-344260 (Kunitoshi et al.) discloses an optical diagnostic apparatus equipped with a camera for visual observation of a tooth part, with visible light for illuminating a surface image, and an OCT device for scanning the indicated region of a surface image using an alternate light source.        
While OCT solutions, such as those described above, can provide very detailed imaging of structure beneath the surface of a tooth, OCT imaging itself can be time-consuming and computation-intensive. OCT images would be most valuable if obtained within one or more local regions of interest, rather than obtained over widespread areas. That is, once a dental professional identifies a specific area of interest, then OCT imaging could be provided for that particular area only. Conventional solutions, however, have not combined visible light imaging with OCT imaging in the same imaging apparatus.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a non-invasive, non-ionizing imaging method for caries detection that offers improved accuracy for detection of caries, particularly in its earlier stages, with a reduced number of components and reduced complexity over conventional solutions.